Objectives: 1. To motivate high school students to choose careers in biomedical research and the health profession. 2. To enable high school students and K-12 teachers to participate in scientific research. 3. To expose high school students and K-12 teachers to role model scientists. 4. To make it possible for K-12 teachers and high school students to participate in workshops and seminars that will enable them to develop additional research techniques and interact with renowned scientists not only in the summer but throughout the academic year. 5. To make possible for high school students and k-12 teachers to travel to scientific meetings and participate in science fairs where they will have the opportunity to present papers and interact with other scientists. 6. To expose K-12 teachers to the most current information and techniques in biomedical research so that they can include their skills and techniques in their classes.